The Bat and the Clown
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Bruce Wayne finds Harley injured on one of his night patrols and takes her home with him. The Joker finds that he can't find Harley and begins searching for her. Bruce shows Harley the good side of men, whereas Joker shows his true feelings for her. Who will she choose? The Bat? Or the Clown?


_**A/N:** So, I absolutely love Harley Quinn but, I hate the way Joker treats her... So, this is the outcome... I don't know if this is going to be a Batman(Bruce Wayne)/Harley Quinn story or a Joker/Harley Quinn story... I guess whatever it ends up being... :)_

* * *

Harley loved the Joker. He was the only one that got her, the one that understood her. He was mad this time, threw her out the window for 'stepping on his toes'. She knew he loved her. He must love her. She lay there, her bones aching, she felt the rain falling on her face. She was his favorite psycho, wasn't she? He must love her. She felt her world going dark, her bones aching. His laughter echoed in her ears. "I-I'm sorry…. Mistah J," she whispered. She stood up, cradling her left arm, and limping on her right leg. She walked away, her makeup smearing from the rain. She became exhausted after walking for what seemed like an hour. She fell down, exhausted. Her breathing shallowed, her eyes feeling heavy. She blinked, seeing a black figure. She reached her hand out. "Bat… man…" and with that, she passed out. She didn't feel the black shadow pick her up, or lay her in a bed.

* * *

The smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes permeated the air. She stirred, opening her eyes slowly, seeing an elderly man in a tux holding a tray of breakfast in his hands. "Breakfast Miss Quinn," he said, placing the tray in front of her. There was a glass of orange juice, coffee, and a plate of food. "Courtesy of Master Bruce Wayne." The tuxedo man left, leaving Harley to look at the food in front of her. Her stomach growled. She guessed she was kind of hungry. She'd need her strength for when Mistah J came and got her. She dug in, the first bite dancing on her taste buds. The blend of flavor was amazing. She'd never tasted anything better. Mistah J never really took her out to eat. As a matter of fact, he never took her out anywhere.

That made her sad. She missed him. She sighed, pushing her food away. Then came the knock on the door. In walked a tall, buff man. This must've been Bruce Wayne. He smirked, looking at her. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. I was just checking to make sure you were okay," he said. "You had some broken bones, but, with those in a sling, they should heal." Harley looked at her arm and her leg. She'd been doctored up. She didn't know what to say but she knew that this man was a good guy. Way too much of a good guy. What was this guy's deal? He smiled this time, his pearly white teeth shining in the sun. He walked towards her, and shook her hand, his touch gentle. No man had ever had that touch with her before. Harley watched him walk to the curtains and pull them open. "If you need anything just let me know." She nodded and watched him walk out of the room.

Harley scoffed and laid back in the comfy bed. "I won't need anything," she whispered, grabbing a piece of bacon and taking a bite.

* * *

It was quiet. A little too quiet. The Joker looked around. No Harley to bother him, no henchmen. He growled, hitting the desk. It was too quiet. Did they really expect him to work with this silence? "Harley!" he yelled, waiting a few minutes for her to come running in. "Harley?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. She was normally right there, right behind him. What had he done last night? He had come up with a plan, Harley interrupted, he threw her out the window, he went to sleep. Same as every day. Maybe he had tossed her a bit too hard and she went for help. No. Harley was a strong girl. He knew she could handle it. She wouldn't just disappear. He scoffed. He just wanted to have her around to be his punching bag.

Could it be possible that he was in love with her? He slammed the desk again. He wanted her back. He needed his queen back. He went to the window, looking at the streets below. He could see a trail of blood leading to the streets. He smirked. He was going to get his queen back. One way or another. And with that, he grabbed his coat and walked out of his lair. He was going to get her. And nobody was going to stop him. Not even Batman. He would go through hell and back to get his Harley back. He followed the trail to Gotham park, where the trail ended. He growled under his breath and screamed, "Harley!", the air carrying the echo through the wind. He hit the ground and stared off into space, standing up and running off. He wouldn't rest until he found his Queen.

* * *

Harley sat in the tub, bubbles up to her neck, her arm pressed against her chest. She had scrubbed her makeup off, her hair sopping wet. She was Harleen Quinzel for another moment. She hated it. Her Puddin' would come for her. She heard a knock on her door and she ducked down in the water, as the door turned. It was the maid, carrying a stack of towels. She smiled sweetly at her and placed the towels on the counter, and left. She sighed, got out, dried and got dressed, wincing as she moved her arm into the sleeve. She walked out, watching as Bruce Wayne smiled. "You clean up nicely," he said, looking at her. Was that a compliment? No man had ever complimented her before. It made her warm and cozy inside.

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked, holding his arm out to her.

She nodded, wrapped her arm in his, and smiled. "I'd love to."

Bruce led her downstairs to the dining room, where candles were lit, the table set beautifully. Bruce Wayne had class. She could feel butterflies in her stomach when he pulled out her chair and helped her sit down. He pushed her chair in and sat down as well, watching as Alfred brought out the food. First, soup. Lobster Bisque. Mistah J didn't like lobster. He was allergic to it. Second course, meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans with lettuce garnish. Classy. The most class the Joker had was robbing the swankiest restaurant in Gotham and buying her a whole bunch of shrimp. Then it was time for dessert. Chocolate mousse, fluffy and light with whipped cream on top. It was delicious. She remembered when she baked a pie for joker and he threw her out.

Bruce noticed something was wrong when she sniffled. "I'm sorry. Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's just…. My Puddin'….' she started to bawl.

Bruce stood and walked over to her, wiping her eyes. "You'll see your Puddin' soon. I promise," he said, causing a smile to form across Harley's face.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So, there you have it... Please read and review... I really appreciate it and your reviews help me to write... :)... _


End file.
